A fine line
by punkambrosex
Summary: 'I knew he expected me to fall for him like all the other girls did. I'll prove him wrong - he'll fall for me' Love - 'An intense feeling of deep affection' Hate - 'Intense or passionate dislike' A fine line there, huh? I'm Frankie Jones. This is my story of how the two can easily be combined.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyloo! Welcome to my first story on here:) Ignore the title, I have no idea why I called it that - I was feeling random ;)**

**Enjoy and read and review please!**

**Ellie**

So, I guess it all started 2 days ago back in England. I was sat in the living room, lounging around as usual when this familiar droning entered my ears. Or should I say grated my ears, yes, my mothers voice tended to do that.

"That's it Frankie, I'm sending you away!"

I probably should have given some sort of response to her, I don't know, I could have nodded my head, shrugged my shoulders – anything. I actually sniggered under my breath at her dramatic statement well; I thought it had been under my breath, man, I was wrong. Of course, I had heard this statement well over fifty times (no exaggeration) over the past month but my mother had always been all talk. All bark, no bite, you know?

"I don't know what's so funny, I'm being serious this time" I tried not to smile at how many times I'd heard that as well.

"Okay mother dearest. Where am I being sent this time?" Let's play along.

"You're going to stay with you're cousin in America for a year"

"You're sending me to stay with Eve?!" Wow, I was taking this acting thing pretty serious.

"Yes and don't worry I've packed all of your bags ready for you to go tomorrow"

Woah okay. So this never happened – she always talked of sending me away but never actually moved forward as in to pack my clothes. Maybe this was a new strategy.

"Mum, Eve is constantly on the road…there is no chance in hell I'll be aloud to travel around with her, its her fucking job!"

"Language! It's all been talked about; everything's sorted for you. Don't believe me message Eve yourself!"

"Mum" I tried to calm down, she was starting to scare me a little, "I'm 19 years old – an adult – I don't have to go anywhere"

"You're technically not an adult until you're 21 besides, honey, what do you have to lose from going away? I think this could be really good for you and I think you need a little good in your life after what happened with L-"

"Mum, don't say it! Okay, okay I see where you're coming from. I guess I'll give America a chance for you. If I hate it though-"

"You'll be on the next flight home. Yes, I know, I am your mother after all"

I still didn't believe she'd send me away until I saw the suitcases and my almost vacant wardrobe. Sure, I'd been bad in the past – I've never really been what people call a 'good girl' – but I'd done nothing out of the ordinary this past month. She'll come to her senses before I go; she's not crazy after all.

Guess what? Yeah, I lied. My mother is bat shit crazy. It's been 2 days since she basically kicked me out of the house and still no 'coming back to her senses' has taken place yet. So here I am, travelling in a limo with my practically perfect cousin back to wherever she will be performing tonight. Yes, you heard me right by the way – I am in a fucking limo. Honestly, I feel like Mia from the princess diaries right now, well before she gets used to being a princess and all that. We even have the fancy driver who opens the doors for us and everything. All in all, this is a bit much for me – I've only just started getting used to air-conditioning on the bus back home. Breathe, Frankie, breathe.

"You okay, Frankie?"

I looked up into the eyes of my beautiful cousin. Beautiful is sort of an understatement on describing her, I know she does some modelling on the side of being a wrestler or a 'diva' but she could quite frankly pass as a freaking run way model. If she weren't my cousin I'd hate her. Fuck that, I hate her. Stupid beautiful creature.

"Yeah, I'm real peachy"

"Come on Frankie! You're going to love it travelling around with me, meeting everyone, I've been so excited about this!"

I suppose I could try and be enthusiastic about the whole thing I mean, I'm here sulking about home when I'm in bloody America, a place I haven't been since I was around 2 years old when I didn't give a shit about anything except probably sleeping. Yep, something's never change.

I sighed and put a smile on my face.

"Honestly Eve, I'm really happy to see you face to face past my laptop screen and I do believe it'll be fun hanging with you I'm just a little worried about meeting the others"

Let me explain. Eve is a WWE superstar or a 'diva' so I will be constantly travelling around with her to different venues throughout America and other places which, don't get me wrong, excites the hell out of me but it also worries me that I'll be meeting so many new people. I've grown up watching WWE – Smackdown, Raw, NXT Etc. but there's a major difference between watching on the TV and actually interacting face to face with people. I've never met anyone famous before so I hope I don't make a massive knob out of myself.

"Fran, you'll be fine – everyone practically already knows you anyway from how much I've been talking about you! Anyway, we're here"

That quick? Wow.

"Where is 'here' exactly Eve?"

"At the hotel, near the arena silly! We're gonna check in before driving to the arena for tonight's show!"

"Holy shit, I forgot tonight is Monday night Raw!"

She giggled before pulling me into the hotel. My jaw dropped as I took in my surroundings. This hands down beat all of the hotels back home – there was a fucking water fountain right in the middle! I resisted the urge to go and dive in, if I was on my own I probably would have done just for a laugh but I was with Eve and I didn't want to embarrass her.

"Stay here, okay? I'll go check us in"

I nodded as I watched her flounce off to the reception, greeting people as she went. It must be nice to be so popular amongst people; I'd never had such luck, as I wasn't much of a people person. Yep, I tended to bathe in my solitude.

After around 2 minutes of standing around I decided to go on a walk, what? I get bored easily. I delved further into the reception area and found a basically empty coffee shop, perfect.

"Hey, I'll have a large Latte please"

"You mean a venti?" he smirked

"No, I mean large"

"Yes, venti is large"

"Well, you knew exactly what I meant then so the past.." I looked at my watch "2 minutes of interaction with you has been a complete fucking waste of my time, so please, stop being such a smug bastard and get me my LARGE latte" I practically growled at him and smirked back as I watched him rush around to get my coffee. That, my friends, is why I'm not a people person. Stupid people.

I gave him the money as he wordlessly handed me my latte, which I was grateful for. I turned to go find Eve when someone walked smack bang into me, resulting in my piping hot latte, which I had worked so hard to get, spilling all the way down my white top. Stupid people! I looked up into a warm pair of brown eyes and narrowed my own green eyes

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"


	2. The hounds of justice

**Thank you to everyone who's read my first chapter, it means a lot J would also mean a lot for someone to review ;) Anyway, I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to post this chapter (for anyone confused I'm in UK time) but I couldn't resist posting it. Forgot to mention when posting the last chapter; I own nothing in this story except from Frankie…and the douche bag coffee assistant hehe. I'm also currently holding Dean Ambrose hostage under my bed ;) gahh I wish! Haha Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please read and review!**

**Ellie**

"Hey! Sorry I didn't mean to barge into you like that!"

"Clearly" I snapped before turning once again to the young boy who was trying to control his laughter at the scene which had just occurred "Hey you! Paper towels please?"

"You mean nap-"

"Oh fuck off" I cut him off before he came up with another word for what I had previously stated, who was he? A human disguised as a bloody thesaurus?

"Are you okay?"

I turned back around to the guy who had started this whole thing off and my eyes widened as I took in who it actually was. Seth bloody Rollins! How the heck had I not realized this before…typical Frankie, caring about coffee more than people.

"Hello?" he waved a hand in front of my face. Great, he probably thinks I'm a fucking weirdo right now.

"Um, hey, yes I'm fine. Sorry for snapping like that, I'm not really having the best of days. Actually, the best of weeks to be honest"

"Sorry to hear about that, honey" he gave a lazy smile, which melted my insides. Man this guy was hot. "Are you staying in the hotel? I could walk you back to your room if you wanted? After buying you that large latte of course"

"Venti" the guy chipped in

"Forget about the latte, I think we better go before I punch 'venti' guy here in the face"

Seth laughed, "You're funny, kinda remind me of someone"

"The sad thing is, I'm actually not joking about attacking him, I don't care about witnesses you know"

He let out a booming laugh, which was really infectious and had me laughing along. Gosh, this guy was nothing like the character he portrayed on the screen, out of everyone on the roster I was admittedly the most worried about meeting the shield but from what I could see, 1/3rd of the hounds of justice was a really lovely, genuine guy.

"I don't have a room, not at the minute my cousin was checking us in when I decided to play 'walk about'" I explained as we walked out of the coffee shop with the young boy glaring at us. I would have thrown something at his head but I'm trying to be more mature…so I stick two fingers up at him instead. Behind Seth's back of course.

"You're cousin will still probably be checking you in, the last time I looked the check in que was trailing outside"

"Yep" I groaned, more waiting "You probably know my cousin, Eve Torres?"

"You're cousins Eve Torres? Wow, so I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot more"

I grinned and began to walk away before he pulled me back. I raised an eyebrow "Can't seem to let me go can you Rollins? First you spill coffee all over me and now you drag me back"

"Yeah, yeah" he laughed "I was actually heading out of the hotel but I need to go get some stuff from my hotel room first…wanna come back with me? It saves you from standing around waiting"

I smiled "Well, you know how much I love to play 'walk about'" and walked with him to the lift.

Okay, so I'm a 19 year old girl well, a pretty hormonal girl to be fair so, when an extremely hot professional wrestler asks you to go with them to their room, you can't help your thoughts from drifting to a particular subject. Plus, the tight top and shorts he was wearing were doing nothing to sway my mind away. Mmm, those muscles I'd just-

"Do I have something on me?" I pulled my eyes to his face to see a bemused expression placed there. I could feel my face burning, what the heck do I say? It'll look strange if I say no when I've just been clearly checking him out.

"I, um, yes!" I exclaimed, slapping his arm "there was a fly! I caught it" he laughed before pulling me with him out of the lift.

Well, I had definitely won a prize for the biggest idiot.

"You probably haven't met Roman or Dean yet, don't worry they're pretty decent guys once you get to know them. Dean can be a piece of work sometimes but I don't think you're one to be easily intimidated"

Holy shit. So, I'm about to be in a room with not only one hot wrestler, but three? Okay, someone pinch me.

Seth took my silence as me being frightened and gave me a reassuring smile before he entered the room "You'll be fine honey"

I followed him inside and once again I was pretty gob smacked by my surroundings. Gosh, this was a _nice_ room, I really hope Eve gets us one like this, if I stood next to the TV it would most likely be bigger than me and…there's a chocolate fountain?! Woah-

"Colby, who's this?" Colby? Ahh yes, Seth Rollins' real name. Silly me, getting caught up in the characters.

"Erm well" he scratched his head "I don't actually know her name" he gave me a sheepish smile which I returned – I was so concerned with the douche bag in the coffee shop I'd forgot to tell him my name.

"She's just a fuck?"

I whipped my head around to see Dean Ambrose staring at me, taking me in, clearly trying to make me insecure. Fuck him; I'd play him at his own game. I like playing games.

"Excuse me?"

He smirked "you heard me, sweet cheeks"

"Oh I heard you. I was just seeing if you was willing to change your mind about the dumb as fuck comment you've just made"

"How is it dumb?" he stood up, trying to intimidate me more by the fact he clearly towered over me "Why else would he bring a girl back here?"

I lifted my chin, I would not back down. "Oh yes, well he clearly brought me back here to fuck me knowing you two would be here. Unless you enjoy watching. Actually, you strike me as the kind of guy that would like that"

He came up close to me "Oh sweetie, there are many things I enjoy but I always take part in the action – I never watch" he whispered in my ear and I resisted the urge to shiver. No matter how much of an asshole he was being, his voice did things to me. At that moment I forgot about the other two occupants in the room – it was just him and me.

"Um, I have my stuff…are you ready to go down erm…"

"It's Frankie" I replied, still staring into Ambrose's eyes "Yes" I broke away and gave Seth/Colby a smile "Let's go" I looked over to where Roman Reigns was still sat "It was nice meeting you, I hope we'll be able to talk more another time – I'll be travelling on the road with my cousin Eve" He gave a polite smile and nodded. Eh, I guess he was more the silent type.

"You planning on fucking him as well?" Dean had sat back down, putting his hands behind his head, clearly flexing his biceps. Oh this year was going to be _so much fun_ especially, if I saw plenty of this jerk off.

I fixed him a sweet smile "Only if you'll be watching, sweet cheeks" I winked before closing the door behind me. Game on.


End file.
